1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved configuration for a golf club putter head to improve the putting performance of a golfer executing strokes with a putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of proficiency in putting in playing the game of golf is widely recognized among golf professionals and talented amateur golfers as well. While powerful and accurate approach shots that allow a golfer to advance his or her golf ball to the golf green with a minimal number of strokes are undeniably important assets in the game of golf, any advantage that a golfer may achieve with good approach shots can be easily lost with inaccurate putting. For this reason many different styles of golf putter heads and putter shafts have been devised to attempt to improve a golfer""s performance in putting. However, an accurate and consistent putting game remains one of the most elusive challenges encountered by golfers in playing the game of golf.
The present invention is an improved golf club putter head that has unique design characteristics that enhance the accuracy and consistency of putting in the game of golf. The putter head of the invention, unlike conventional golf putter heads, is constructed with complex convex rounded surfaces on its ball impact face and at its ends and with a high bridge above and across its face. The uniquely curved surfaces on the putter head allow the golfer to exert greater control over a putt and improve the swing of the putter. One very significant advantage is that, due to the convex curvature on the ball impact face, the golf ball will not jump upon impact, but rather will begin to roll immediately toward the cup.
Also, the putter head of the invention includes a pair of vertical, internally tapped chamfered bores extending downwardly from the top of the head and into the putter structure at both ends of the club head. The bores are normal to the flat top surfaces of the putter head heel and toe. The edges of the bores at these surfaces are chamfered at an angle of 39xc2x0 57.6xe2x80x3 relative to horizontal at both ends of the putter head. These bores receive externally threaded brass or tungsten insert plugs that screw down into the structure of the putter head. These inserts aid in balancing the putter head so that shots using the putter will not steer to the left or to the right.
The golf putter head of the invention has a vertical hosel socket that extends downwardly into the raised bridge at a location offset from the center of the club as measured between the extremities of the heel and toe along a longitudinal axis extending therebetween. This socket receives the lower extremity of the golf putter shaft and will be customized to the left or the right side for either left-handed or right-handed golfers.
In one broad aspect the present invention may be considered to a golf putter head formed with a sole, a heel, a toe, and a ball impact face, and in which the ball impact face has a convex, forwardly facing surface curvature. Preferably the heel and toe both have opposing, mirror image, convex outwardly facing end surface configurations with a convex curvature considered both in a horizontal plane and in a vertical plane passing through the center of the structure of the golf putter head and bisecting the heel and toe. That is, the end surfaces of the heel and toe are curved convex outwardly in a horizontal plane and also convex outwardly in a vertical plane perpendicular to the desired direction of travel of the golf ball. The ball impact surface preferably has a central portion, an upper portion, and a lower portion with different radii of curvatures. The radius of curvature of the central portion is approximately half the radius of curvature of the upper portion and slightly less than half the radius of curvature of the lower portion considered in a vertically bisecting plane passing through the center of the ball impact face. The radius of curvature of the central portion of the ball impact face is preferably about 0.783 inches, while the radius of curvature of the upper portion of the ball impact face is preferably about 1.573 inches. The radius of curvature of the lower portion of the ball impact face is about 1.888 inches.
In another broad aspect the invention may be considered to a golf ball putter head having a body formed with a sole, a heel, a toe, a ball impact face, and a hosel socket. The heel and toe have convex curved outwardly and oppositely facing end surfaces and the ball impact face is a convex, curved, forwardly facing surface. A low shelf is defined on the putter head directly behind the bridge.
The body is preferably further comprised of a bridge located above and extending between the heel and the toe. The bridge has a convex curved forwardly facing surface that forms the upper portion of the ball impact face.
The heel and the toe are preferably both formed with upper surfaces in which vertically aligned cavities are aligned. Separate inserts are provided and are releaseably engageable in each of the cavities. A plurality of weights may also be provided. These weights are selectably positionable in each of the vertically aligned cavities. The inserts capture and hold the weights placed in the cavities in predetermined positions therewithin.
In still another broad aspect the invention may be considered to be a golf ball putter head having a body formed of a heel, a toe, a ball impact face, a hosel socket, and an elevated bridge with a flat, horizontal upper surface extending across the upper portion of the ball impact face and above and between the heel and the toe. The ball impact face is curved convex forward.